Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fiber optic receptacle and plug assembly 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,747 is for connecting to an optical fiber cable. The conventional fiber optic receptacle and plug assembly 1 includes a plug unit 11, an alignment sleeve 12 connected to an end of the plug unit 11, a tubular outer housing 13 surrounding the alignment sleeve 12 and part of the plug unit 11, a crimp band 14 disposed outside of the outer housing 13 and surrounding the plug unit 11, a coupling nut 15 sleeved on the outer housing 13, and a protective cap 16 capping an end of the outer housing 13 which is adjacent to the alignment sleeve 12 and engaging the coupling nut 15.
The plug unit 11 includes a crimp insert 111 that extends out of the outer housing 13, an inner housing 112 that is disposed between the crimp insert 111 and the alignment sleeve 12 and that engages the crimp insert 111, a ferrule 113 that is disposed in and partially extends out of the inner housing 112 and that is for connecting to an end of the optical fiber cable, a ferrule boot 114 that is partially inserted into the ferrule 113, a spring centering cuff 115 that is sleeved on the ferrule boot 114, and a round spring 116 that has two ends respectively abutting against the spring centering cuff 115 and the crimp insert 111.
Since the conventional fiber optic receptacle and plug assembly 1 is composed of a plurality of individual components, the assembly process is relatively complicated. Moreover, since the plug unit 11 and the alignment sleeve 12 are separate components, liquid may permeate into the inner housing 112 and may contact the optical fiber cable through a gap between the plug unit 11 and the alignment sleeve 12. As a result, the optical fiber cable may not function properly, thereby undesirably reducing the service life of the optical fiber cable.